


In the Name of Voltron...

by artisamu (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, this didnt post properly the first time so lets try this again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/artisamu
Summary: Lance teaches a little bit of Earth culture to Allura.





	In the Name of Voltron...

“What is this, ‘sailor moon’ you keep singing about, Lance?” Allura had just entered the common room when she overhears Lance singing the familiar little tune to himself. 

Lance looks up and smiles at her, “Oh yeah! You’ve never heard of Sailor Moon have you?” He scoots over and pats the seat next to him, inviting the princess to sit next to him. She does and looks at the blue paladin curiously.

“Okay so, I don’t know why but ever since you became a paladin, you sorta reminded me of Sailor Moon,” Lance places his hand on his chin, thinking for a moment, “But I do know that both of you have this sense of justice and all that righteousness stuff.”

“Do you personally know this ‘sailor moon’?” Allura leans in, interested.

“No, no. She’s a cartoon character but she’s very popular. She even has these friends like Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus.” Lance counts out each character with his fingers. “And they’re all known as pretty guardians that protect planet Earth.”

“So they are like protectors of the universe then?”

“No, not exactly, since it focuses more on planet Earth more than anything,” Lance pauses, “But all the sailors have these cool magical powers like Sailor Mercury has water attacks while Sailor Mars uses fire!”

“Oh my!” Allura gasps.

“Yeah, and like when they combine their powers, they can form this sailor planet attack! It’s really awesome.” There’s a swish from the door and in come in Hunk and Pidge. They’re discussing something complicated that Lance can’t understand until they stop at the sight of Lance and Allura together.

“What are you two talking about?” Hunk says as he takes a seat next to Lance. Pidge opts to sitting next to the princess.

“Oh, Lance was just explaining to me these sailor guardians that protect your planet Earth,” Allura looks at them excitedly, “Do either of you two know more about them?”

“’Sailor guardians’?” Pidge asks, confused.

“Wait,” says Lance, “Have you never heard of Sailor Moon, Pidge?”

“I may have heard of that name, but no, I don’t know anything about Sailor Moon,” Pidge looks around at everyone’s faces, “What? Do you know about Sailor Moon, Hunk?”

“Of course I do,” defends Hunk, “What kind of best friend would I be if I didn’t know anything about Lance’s favorite show?” 

“Anyway, now that I think about it,” Lance looks at Hunk and Pidge quizzically, then grins, “Hey, you know, we are kinda like the sailor scouts if you really think about it.”

“Oh, you mean by the color of our armor, right?” Hunk scratches his chin, “But, wait a minute, who would be Sailor Moon?”

Lance gestures to Allura, “Why, the princess of course!”

Allura’s eyes widen, “Me? Are you sure? Surely I am not worthy of being like the great sailor moon guardian.”

Lance waves his hand in dismissal, “Don’t worry about it, princess. Actually, Sailor Moon is a bit younger than you. Plus, she was also a princess, so it makes sense. Here, I’ll even show you how to do her battle cry.”

Lance stands up and moves so he has more space, “C’mon Allura!” Hesitantly, Allura also stands to the side of Lance, ready for instruction. “Okay, so you move your arms like this,” he extends his arms and Allura copies, “Then you bring them together like this.” He crosses his arms with his left arm pointing to his right, extending his index and pinky fingers, while his right arm is over his left, pointing with his index finger.

Allura copies and Lance lets out a chuckle, “Yeah, you got it, princess. Okay, now when you do all that, you say these lines, so repeat after me.” Lance resets his position and starts to do the pose again, “In the name of the moon, I will punish you!” Pidge lets out a snort, but Lance ignores it. “Okay, now you try.”

“Alright then. I hope you don’t mind that I modify the battle cry a little.”

“Sure, go ahead.” Lance steps back so he can watch Allura.

She takes a deep breath and extends her arms, “In the name of Voltron, I will punish you!!” Lance hollers while Pidge and Hunk applaud. Allura laughs as she does a curtsy.

“Hey, we should all do the sailor scouts’ poses!” Lance runs through the different poses in his memory. “Uh, lets see… Hunk, do you remember who does this pose?” Lance extends his legs with his right arm extended, angle parallel to his right leg and his left hand on his hip.

“Hmm. Isn’t that Sailor Mars? That would be Keith’s pose.”

“My pose?” Everyone turns around to see Keith and Shiro walking in from the open door.

“Oh, hey guys,” Pidge greets them, “we were just talking about Sailor Moon stuff.”

Keith raises an eyebrow, “What’s… ‘sailor moon’?”

Lance gasps dramatically while Hunk mutters a “here we go”.

“You don’t know Sailor Moon?! Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon?” Lance does the hand pose. Keith only blinks.

Hunk intervenes, “Give him some slack, Lance. Keith’s been living in that desert shack with probably no internet.”

“All I had was a radio.” Keith affirms.

Lance visibly relaxes, “You got a point there. Okay then!” He walks up to the red paladin and lays both of his hands on his shoulders, his tone serious, “It’s about time I taught you everything I know about pop culture. But first, I’m gonna teach you a really cool pose. If only we had some red high heel shoes.” Keith stiffens.

Allura perks up, “I have some shoes tucked away somewhere. Though, I cannot guarantee I have any red ones.”

“Wh-” Keith shakes off Lance’s hold on him, “I am NOT wearing high heel shoes.” Shiro tries to cover his chuckle.

“Okay but at least pose with us, please?” Keith only lets out a huff.

-

And so, the paladins are in the common room, posing their respective sailor poses. Hunk is standing straight with his left arm over his chest, parallel to the ground and his right arm extended, reaching up high. Pidge has her legs shoulder width apart, bending at the knees while her right arm is lifted and bent with her left arm extended away from her. Keith (although a bit flustered) has his legs spread evenly apart with a hand on his hip and his arm slightly extended. Lance has his knees bent as his feet are pointed toward each other with his arms sticking to his sides, only lifting his forearms. Out of everyone, Lance seemed the least embarrassed for holding his pose for the camera Coran is holding. 

“Why are we doing this again?” Keith groans.

“It’s to teach the princess. And pose like you mean it!” Lance scolds. Keith sighs before straightening his limbs to better hold the pose.

After a few ticks, Coran signals that he’s taken the photos. But Allura speaks up before everyone can leave, “Wait. Coran, can you record us one more time? I haven’t done the battle cry.”

“Yeah, we should do it together,” Hunk cheers.

“Okay, does everyone remember their pose?” Lance looks over at everyone and they all nod. “Okay, how about this: when Allura is halfway through the battle cry, we slide in and finish it together.”

“Seems simple enough,” says Keith, “How does it go again?”

So, everyone gets ready in the “wings” and Coran begins to record Allura. She looks at the camera and begins the battle cry, “In the name of Voltron!” Everyone slides in and it takes about a second for everyone to pose and together they yell, “We will punish you!!” 

No sooner had Coran shut off the recording that Shiro bursts out laughing, tears forming around his eyes. Pretty soon, everyone else laughs along with him.


End file.
